Jett, The Dark Gemstone
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She's a little surprised about being his valet, but when she sees herself in her ring attire, she knows it's right. She's one dark little being, and she's gonna prove herself. Kane/OC


**Authors Note: **I know, random. I don't own pretty much everything recognisable in this story. I only own Kieron/Jett. It's FICTION, so don't forget that.

Jett, The Dark Gemstone

Chapter One

"You want me to be whose valet?" the short dark haired woman asked, looking a little stunned. The man across from her chuckled softly, a smile on his lip as he watched her.

"I want you to be Kane's valet. You're perfect for the job. Despite the fact that you're short you have a dark, dangerous sort of air about you. Black and purple hair, the black eyeliner, blood red lips. You're exactly what he needs. So will you do it?"

She nodded a little, though she still looked a bit stunned. The man was right though, despite being only 5'0", tiny in comparison to Kane, she had a no shit attitude, and she looked dark, and strong. The black and purple hair was striking with her pale complexion, ice blue eyes rimmed with black mascara and dark but also long lashes. She wasn't exactly skinny, but she wasn't fat, and she had plenty of muscle. She was a strong, feminine woman. She was sexy, when she wanted to be.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll do it." She said, and stood from her seat. She was already wearing all leather, having driven here on a cycle.

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. Be prepared."

-

When she arrived there the next day the man ushered her along to hair and makeup, where she was given some clothes to change into. The pants were leather, tight, but not restrictive and they clung to her form as she pulled them up her legs. She slid on a studded belt, and yanked on some boots. She then picked up an odd backless leather shirt. It was cropped to her belly button, with just as snug a fit as her pants. The only thing across the back was some clear strips to keep it on. Once she had assured herself they wouldn't break, she walked out to reveal her outfit to the makeup artist.

The man's draw dropped, but he grinned to himself. She really was perfect for it, and he wasn't disappointed when she spun around, revealing a very tattooed back. Most of the space was taken up by a huge dragon, but she had some other bits and pieces here and there. "Very nice Miss Kieron" He told her, chuckling as he remembered her name meant 'Little dark one'. It suited her to a T.

"Thank you Mr McMahon." She said with a small grin, before she was seated at a mirror.

"Call me Vince." He told her, still grinning. He hoped she was gonna boost his ratings. "And I'll see you later. I have to go and tell Kane about his new valet." He left while the girl nodded, and the hairstylist came up behind her to do something with her hair. It wasn't much really, the girls hair was dead straight to about her ears where it suddenly got a nice wave, but past her shoulders it curled. It looked good as it was, so they left it, though it was tempting to straighten the woman's thick hair. Her makeup was touched up, but mostly left as it was, and when they were done she looked at herself in the mirror, smirking a little bit. Then a pair of gloves were given to her, and she pulled them on, feeling like her outfit was finally completed. She rested her hands on her hips for a moment, before glancing at the door as she heard footsteps behind it.

The door opened to reveal none other than Vince McMahon himself and Kane. The bigger man paused when he saw the girl standing there, looking her up and down. Despite the fact she felt very short next to him, she drew herself to her full height and she raised a brow. The man grinned at her a little, and she felt like perhaps she had the seal of approval, for now.

-

"You know…" She said casually to Vince, as she and Kane were in his office talking about her new valet position. "I don't think I should be called by my name while I'm wrestling…"

"Why not?" Vince asked, "Kieron fits so well. It means 'little dark one' and that you certainly are."

The girl chuckled softly "I know. I know, but I don't really want to be called Kieron."

"We'll find something." Kane said, giving her a small grin which she returned. They hadn't had much of a chance to get to know each other, but she liked the big man already, despite his scary look.

"What about Jett?" She offered, "It means black gemstone." She finished, and Vince nodded a little.

"So you're the dark gemstone?"

"That's a good tagline." Kane contributed, "Jett, the dark gemstone."

She laughed softly and shrugged a shoulder "Well I guess that settles it?"

Vince nodded, as if that made it official. "That settles it."

-

The 5'0" girl, who only weighed about 121 pounds was nervous, but she'd never been so excited in her life as the moment when she was introduced as accompanying Kane to the ring. People seemed a little shocked to see her with the Big Red Monster, but she acted as confident and as sexy as she could, making her way down to ring with the man who was billed as 7'1" making him over 2 feet taller than her, and at 326 pounds, over 200 pounds heavier than her. He didn't scare her like he did others though. She felt surprisingly safe as his valet. She knew the man himself was actually 6'9" and 300 pounds, but that still meant he was a lot bigger than her, a couple of inches and 20 pounds didn't make much of a difference in this case. From her standing point he still could have been over 7 foot.

-

He won. Of course, she hadn't expected anything less, and when she slid into the ring to celebrate his victory with him, the larger man pulled her close and raised her arm in the air as well, smirking almost viciously. She smirked as well, and he helped her out of the ring, and up the ramp, listening to the screaming fans as they did.

Her grin only grew when they hit the backstage area, and the man chuckled as he watched her practically run back to his locker room, obviously she had plenty of adrenaline after her first show.

He soon joined her in the locker room, although she was obviously in the bathroom because he couldn't see her anywhere. He glanced up when she walked out of the bathroom in her own leather pants and boots, as well as a plain black singlet shirt. She was holding the clothes she'd worn in the ring, and gently placed them on the bench beside her back before she picked up a leather jacket, sliding it on. Her helmet sat nearby, but she didn't grab it yet.

"You ready to run out already?" He asked her, and she chuckled softly, turning to shake her head.

"I just like to be prepared."

"Well… if you give me a moment to shower and get changed… we could get some dinner if you like. Get to know each other. You are my valet now after all."

A somewhat characteristic smirk crossed over her face, but she nodded "Sure. Sounds good to me… Uhm…"

"What…?"

"Glenn, or Kane?" She asked somewhat bluntly, and he chuckled.

"Kane sounds good coming from your lips." He told her, and she blushed a little bit before he asked her, "Kieron, or Jett?"

"Jett sounds good coming from your lips." She countered with, and a smile broke out on his face again. He stood up slowly from the small couch, grabbing his bag and walking into the bathroom.

"I'll be out soon." He told her, and she nodded a little bit, unable to contain the grin she got when the bathroom door was shut.

This hadn't been what she was expecting at all.

But it wasn't bad.

-

**Authors Note: **To be honest, I have no idea where this came from, it just came. I figured I'd let you guys read it and see what you think. Anyone else who wants to vote on poll had better do so now, because I'm about to record the tally in my notebook and close it and get to work on my new story. All the guys in that poll will get written about eventually, the poll is just to help determine when. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!

I should also say, this probably won't be updated as often as my new fic probably will, since this is just so random, but I hope it's alright for now lol.


End file.
